The Company 2: All Dogs Company
by rocker95
Summary: Roscoe is back with electrical powers and vengeance help from a pitbull mastermind; Charlie and Sasha are in NY to visit Sasha's cousin. But when things go wrong for everyone, Charlie, Sasha and the company must be heroes. T Just in case.
1. Chapter I

The Company 2: All Dogs Company

A Crossover Between All Dogs Go To Heaven and Oliver & Company

Chapter 1

1998. New York.

Roscoe, the doberman in charge that was supposed to be dead, walked the tunnels of the subway tracks. Blue lightning bolts came out of his paws. The electric from the lightning engulfed his eyes.

The edge of New York. A tan RV was driving on the road.

"Why are we even in New York?" asked Charlie Barkin. "I don't even know how long we've been in this state. I can't read this stupid map."

"Charlie, would you just stop your complaining?" asked Sasha. "We were just in Pennsylvania. We came here to visit my cousin, Ron Lee."

"Still." said Charlie. "There's crooks, drug-doers, gangs and killers, especially Jason Voorhees."

"Okay, Friday The 13th is fiction." said Sasha. "Even if it wasn't, Jason would already be back to Camp Crystal Lake."

"Well, whatever." said Charlie.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you supposed to be an angel?" asked Sasha.

"Yeah, Charlie." said Itchy. "You're worrying more than me."

"You've never been there!" said Charlie.

"Have you?" asked Sasha.

"I've seen enough movies." said Charlie.

"Movies lie." said Sasha.

"Charlie! It'll be okay!" said Bess. "Remember Fearless Fido!"

"Fearless Fido?" asked Sasha.

"Last year, Itchy, Bess and I went to the fair." said Charlie. "Itchy ran off and watched the hypnocist's act. He accidentally got hypnotized to be a fearless superhero."

"Oh." said Sasha.

Anchored ship.

Fagin was gone for right now.

"I propose a toast to the anniversary of good riddance of Sykes and the dobermans!" said Dodger.

All raised their glasses of Root Beer with vanilla flavor and took a drink.

"I wonder how Oliver is doing." said Rita.

"I don't know." said Einstein.

"I'm sure he's fine." said Tito.

"Let's drop by and see." said Dodger.

"Oh, man!" said Tito. "I can't keep Georgette off me!"

"I may be mistaken, but you were the one that wanted her more than anyone here." said Dodger.

"She was more than I expected!" said Tito. "She wants to bathe me, man!"

"Suit yourself." said Dodger. "If you'd rather stay here by yourself, you can do that."

"I hate to say I'd go with you, but whatever." said Tito. "I'm not going for Georgette."

Dodger just smiled.

"Now, all we need is a believable story written on paper of why we'd be at Jenny's house." said Dodger. "Tito! Pen!"

"Yeah, man!" said Tito.

Meanwhile, on the road.

Sasha stopped the RV because a figure with a dark grey zip-up hoodie, baggy blue jeans and black All-Star Converse was in the way. It was clear that it was a dog as he didn't have a shirt on and the hoodie wasn't zipped up.

Sasha rolled down the window and the hooded figure came up.

"I'm sorry, Miss." said the doberman.

"It's okay." said Sasha. "Where you heading?"

"The docks." said the doberman.

"May we give you a ride?" asked Sasha.

"That's awful kind of you, ma'am." said the doberman and hopped aboard.

A grey pitbull with red eyes, also disguised, watched the RV leave and he smirked.

Anchored ship.

"We've got it." said Dodger.

"Let's get to it!" said Rita, cheerfully.

"Here it goes again." said Tito.

Meanwhile, Sasha's RV dropped the doberman, who turned out to be Roscoe off.

When the RV left, Roscoe got on the roof of a building and waited to know for sure when the company would be in the ship.

"Master Orbitson, I'm awaiting for attack on the ship." said Roscoe through a radio.

Dodger and crew left the ship for Jenny's house. 


	2. Chapter II

Chapter 2

"The company has left." said Roscoe through a walkie. "I'm awaiting their re-arrival."

"Good...STUDENT!" said Roscoe's boss.

Student. Roscoe hated the word. It always made him angry.

He made a face at the walkie like he was gonna growl.

Meanwhile, in the RV on the road.

"I just know something evil was in that doberman." said Charlie.

"If there was, I know I'd be able to sense it." said Sasha.

"Pure evil can trick ones just as it has tricked you." said Charlie. "Heaven knows. I've been there five times. You've only been there once. That may exactly be why."

"Charlie, didn't you say Belladonna had some collars like Annabelle's?" asked Sasha.

"She does, but what I explained to you was a dream." said Charlie. "You think I'd ever be at a meat factory with Carface and Killer? I mean, they did kill me!"

"But you know Killer's on our side now." said Sasha.

"My main aim when I said that was at Carface." said Charlie.

"I see." said Sasha.

"So what did you feel was in the doberman?" asked Bess.

"Electricity...revenge...evil...plans to kill." said Charlie.

"Kill who?" asked Bess.

"I don't know." said Charlie. "I couldn't read that part."

He then turned his head and saw a truck stop with a Rally's built in.

"I need a delicious cheeseburger!" he begged.

"Anybody else hungry?" asked Sasha turning in.

"I'll just have a cherry slushie." said Bess.

"Make it a large too." said Itchy.

"I gotta call my cousin anyways." said Sasha and parked the RV.

She handed Charlie money.

"Get the orders." said Sasha and went to a phone booth. "Hey, Rosey. Is R. Lee there?" 


	3. Chapter III

Chapter 3

Charlie and Sasha were back on the road.

Meanwhile, at Jenny's.

Oliver and the company were in the living room with Jenny. Tito hid nervously behind Einstein, seeing as how he was the biggest dog there.

Georgette, still in love with Tito, tried to get him in a corner.

"This, most definitely is gonna be a long day." said Dodger.

"Indeed." said Rita and scratched Dodger's ear.

"That felt good." said Dodger.

"Yep." said Rita.

Who Made Who by AC/DC plays on the RV's radio. A brown White 9000 tow truck was in front of them.

On radio: "All roads to Cotton Drive are shut down due to disasterous aftershocks from yesterday's earthquake."

"No!" said Sasha.

"What?" asked Charlie. "Something bad happen to your cousin?"

"No...well...yes...well...I don't exactly know how to say it." said Sasha. "His building's perfectly okay, but he lives on Cotton Drive."

"How do you know this?" asked Charlie.

"It's called earthquake protection." said Sasha.

"So, what do we do?" asked Charlie.

"I guess, go to the docks where the doberman was dropped off." said Sasha.

By now, it was dark.

Charlie, Itchy, Bess and Sasha had been parked at the docks. They were asleep.

Unknowingly being watched by Roscoe, the company went back into the ship.

Roscoe levitated onto the dock wood over the water.

Next, he shot lightning bolts at the ship's hull. 


	4. Chapter IV

Chapter 4

Roscoe presented himself before Orbitson.

"Mission complete, master." said Roscoe.

"Mission NOT complete!" said Orbitson.

"What!" shouted Roscoe. "Master, I've done as you wished."

"You have killed no one." said Orbitson.

"How else do I make them pay?" asked Roscoe.

Meanwhile, at the docks.

Dodger and Francis had pulled Rita up out of the water.

"She's unconcious." said Francis.

"Anyone can see that." said Charlie from the RV.

"Who are you?" asked Dodger.

"Well, I am Charles Barkin and my beautiful wife, Sasha; another one of my friends, Itchy; and his wife, Bess." said Charlie.

"Someone's gotta do CPR." said Sasha.

"I got ya on that." said Dodger.

"What's CPR?" asked Einstein.

"Something you wouldn't understand." said Francis.

But it wasn't necessary. Rita coughed up water.

"Feel like you're gonna make it?" asked Dodger.

"Yes." said Rita. "May I talk to you later?" 


	5. Chapter V

Chapter 5

Dodger and Rita were around a crane that had metal shipping boxes in front of it, but the hook dangled over the front of the boxes.

"What was it that you wanted?" asked Dodger.

"I just wanted to talk to you alone." said Rita.

"Why?" asked Dodger.

"It's pretty obvious people are out to get us." said Rita. "So, I've got a confession to make."

"Who'd be after us, though?" asked Dodger. "Sykes, Roscoe and Desoto have been dead for...well, for ten years."

"How can you be sure?" asked Rita, pausing. "I'm not real worried about that now. So you may think I'm strange, crazy, normal or something...but Dodger, I'm in love with you."

"I understand." said Dodger. "But just because you have those feelings for me, doesn't mean you're strange and don't you ever think I believe that you are. But, how were you so good at keeping it a secret?"

"I just did." said Rita. "But do you love me?"

"Yes, I do." said Dodger.

A red Ferrari with a silver stripe down the middle of the top of the car and on the bottoms of the sides and a black "O" on the hood showed up. It quickly pulled up and from each door, a paw grabbed Rita and Dodger.

Sunrise.

The rest of the company and Fagin stayed in Sykes's old building.

A note was on the windshield of the RV.

Sasha woke up to get fresh air outside of the RV when she spotted the note.

It read:

I still know what you live for! Dodger and Rita are at Staton Island. We also have Jenny Foxworth and Oliver here. You best give us money you've owed since '88.

Signed, Roscoe the doberman.

"Doberman." said Sasha, having flashbacks.

"Why don't you put your hood down?" she asked him.

"My eyes are sensitive." he told her.

"I just know there's something evil in that doberman."

FLASHBACKS END.

"I helped him." said Sasha, grieving. "Tito! Francis! Einstein!" she shouted going inside. 


	6. Chapter VI

Chapter 6

"Who does that!" shouted Francis, slamming his paws on a dusty desk.

"She said sorry!" said Charlie, angrily. "We've been through the same type of situations before! The last thing we'd wanna do is help the enemy!"

"Break it up!" shouted Bess and Itchy.

"Fighting gets us nowhere!" said Bess.

"So, you say they're at Staton?" asked Tito.

There was a knock at the door.

"Who's there?" asked Francis.

"Georgette!" said the voice.

"Come in!" said Francis.

Fagin and Georgette came in the door.

"Oliver and Jenny...they're gone!" said Georgette. "Her parents and Winston have been looking everywhere for her!"

"They...and Dodger and Rita...are at Staton Island." said Francis.

"Let's go, guys!" said Fagin.

A force made them unable to move and they were all warped to the NY sub station.

Red spray paint read a message on a wall:

REMEMBER, COMPANY? REMEMBER 1988?

This had to have been revenge, for it were not, such clues would not be given.

"Roscoe, we know it's you!" shouted Francis.

"How's about coming out where we can see you, EVIL!" said Charlie.

"Evil?" asked Francis.

"He sure ain't knievel." said Charlie.

"Charlie, it's e-v-e-l, not e-v-i-l." said Itchy.

"Oops." said Charlie.

Roscoe showed up.

"Ya know, it's really too bad that you're not scared of me." said Roscoe. "Oh well. Meet my boss, Orbitson."

"You know how well we defeated you last time." said Francis.

"It will not be, this time." said Roscoe.

"We'll see about that." said Francis. 


	7. Chapter VII

Chapter 7

Charlie and Sasha had sneaked away from the subway station on their way to Staton Island on a ship.

Meanwhile, at the subway station.

"What's your weakness, Roscoe?" asked Itchy.

"You talk awful big for being little." said Roscoe.

"You don't scare me." said Itchy.

"Oh...That's too bad." said Roscoe.

"I wonder if too bad is your favorite words." said Bess.

Staton Island.

Charlie and Sasha arrived shore.

Music Hall building.

Inside, Dodger and Rita were tied to a column.

"This is dumb." said Dodger.

"You definitely got my vote." said Rita.

"I don't yet disagree with you." said Charlie from the entrance.

"Charlie and Sasha!" said both Dodger and Rita.

Subway station.

Francis's claws came out.

Next, Roscoe's claws came out.

Quickly afterwards, Tito, Georgette, Einstein, Bess and Itchy also did the same.

"This will not end the way I don't want it to!" shouted Orbitson.

Staton Island.

Charlie, Sasha, Dodger, Rita, Jenny and Oliver were going to the ship.

"We were at the docks planning to come here and everyone was taken to the subway station." said Sasha. "We must've came here unspotted."

"Good." said Dodger. "I don't particularly like it here."

Subway station.

A subway came and Francis jumped in it, punching Roscoe with the others following.

Francis climbed on the metal bars of the seats toward the ceiling and Einstein punched Roscoe in the bottom jaw, making him go through the roof and land on it. He was unconscious and Francis went through the hole and threw Roscoe on the tracks, electrocuting him again and all the track's electricity plus his powers evaporated him. Fire took the place and all electricity was gone. The lights were out and the sub was stopped.

"Nooo!" shouted Orbitson angrily and disappeared.

Sasha, Charlie, Rita, Dodger, Jenny and Oliver showed up.

Evening.

"Well, it was nice meeting you." said Oliver. "Have a good trip back."

Hidden, Orbitson's Ferrari turned on and sounded like the Green Goblin truck from Maximum Overdrive. (And if you've never heard of or seen Maximum Overdrive, it is a 1986 movie. The Green Goblin truck is a Western Star 4800.) The lights turn on.

THE END

Billy Joel as Dodger

Taurean Blacque as Roscoe

Sheryl Lee Ralph as Rita

Joey Lawrence as Oliver

Natalie Gregory as Jenny Foxworth

Bette Midler as Georgette

Roscoe Lee Browne as Francis

Cheech Marin as Tito

Richard Mulligan as Einstein

Dom DeLuise as Fagin/Itchy Itchiford

Charlie Sheen as Charlie B. Barkin

Sheena Easton as Sasha LaFleur-Barkin

Tress MacNeille as Bess 


End file.
